Y'Gythgba
Y'Gythgba or as she perfers the be called By Mona Lisa by the Turtles is an alien Salamandrian and was Raph's crush. Appearance Mona Lisa is a slim, salamander-like alien. Mona is the color teal and has white, pearly spots on her. Mona has 5 long fingers and toes. Mona also has a long tail as well. Powers, Skills and Abilities Mona Lisa does not appear to have any powers, but her unique anatomy and training in the Salamandrian military has built her into an intelligent, agile, and incredibly strong fighter. As a warrior, Mona has a tactical and aggressive mind that allows her to adapt quickly to any combat situation. Many of her skills rival that of the turtles, such as her agility as well as her hand-to-hand and weaponry combat maneuvers. So much so that it prompted Michelangelo to tell Raphael that she is "bigger stronger and probably a better fighter than you." Her slender build gives her the mobility and swiftness to avoid scattered attacks with ease and deal hard hitting blows at the same time, which gives her a significant advantage over the turtles in combat as well as making her quicker and much more maneuverable compared to them. Her long and powerful tail serves as a fifth limb which provides range and deception against her opponents in battle. She also has complete control of it to the point that she even uses it for simple gestures sometimes. Combined, her tactical skills allow her to bring down multiple opponents at once, as she was able to singlehandedly defeat April, Donatello, and Raphael with relative ease. She also possesses impressive strength as she was able to lift Raphael's whole body with one arm and force an ice dragon's mouth open. She also seems to know some thermochemistry because she knew the correct energy output needed to thaw out her frozen commander, G'Throkka. Personality Mona Lisa is a fair and noble being who takes honor very seriously and personally. A value that she shares with her commander, G'Throkka. She has the heart of a warrior and is not afraid to charge head-first into a fight. As a result of this, she takes no pity or mercy on those who dishonor or attack them. Much like Raphael, Y'Gythgba is aggressive, strong-headed, and stubborn at times, but also caring, emotional, and protective of her loved ones. However, her temper and stubbornness sometimes lead to her jumping to conclusions and causing unnecessary fights. Likewise, her trust is not something easily gained. She was cynical towards the turtles after their initial fight and even rejected Raphael's offer to work as a team, but she became a loyal ally once Raphael proved to her that was not her enemy and is very much in love with Newtralizer. Weapons As a Salamandrian space fleet lieutenant, Mona Lisa is no stranger to weapons and is heavily armed at all times. Her known weapons are: *'Laser Sword '- Mona's signature weapon. It is one of her main tools in close combat and appears to be able to cut through anything. *'Explosive Discs '- Flat, moderate level explosive discs with sharp edges that can be thrown and timed to detonate. *'Astro-suit '- Mona Lisa's astro suit is a hard exoskeleton built to help her survive and fight in off-world locations. The suit is also equipped with several weaponry functions. Among them are: *'Morphing Pads '- The pads on the back of Mona's forearms can change form to become weapons, such as plasma blasters, axes, etc. *'Tail Spikes -' The suit also has spiked extensions to fit for Mona's tail to make her tail attacks even more deadly. Family *B'Uglatrea (Husband) *Unborn Child Voice Actress Zelda Williams Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Female Category:Wives Category:Married Category:Aliens Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Mothers Category:Salamandrians